


Johnlock

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chastity Belt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnlock:- to lock John in a chasity belt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock

 

It took John a stupidly long time to notice.  Moriarty was attempting to frame Sherlock and nothing else had been on the radar.

 

It was not until Sherlock was sulking at Barts' that John had time to go to the toilet.  Finding thick impersonal rubber where there should have been sensitive flesh did not register at first.  John looked down distractedly to see a black tube around his penis connected to a snug ring around his scrotum by a combination lock.  Nothing constricted or pulled but it was firmly affixed to his prick as a light tug showed.

 

Survival instincts from Afghanistan and living with Sherlock made him take care of his aching bladder as his mind boggled.  When he went to bed last night there had been nothing on his body but his pyjamas.  Somehow, over the course of the night, this contraption had been put on him.  Under normal circumstances, he would have immediately suspected that Sherlock was running an insane sociological experiment on him, but after Moriarty’s visit to the flat, he did not feel so secure.

 

Finished he returned to the lab ready to tell Sherlock to get this thing off when the phone call that Mrs Hudson had been shot came.  Nowhere in what followed could John find time to berate Sherlock for his lack of respect for John’s body or possessions.

 

…

 

John was a competent GP, if somewhat bored and divorced from his colleagues and patients.  Over the last three years, he got slowly used to Sherlock’s death.  Every day he thought less about him less and it hurt a little less to be suddenly reminded.  Slowly he stopped seeing Sherlock in every tall, slim man he saw and came to accept the Sherlock had really died.  The holes in his life Sherlock left were filled with the monotony of work; dulling the pain with hours of shifts as he moved from a locum position to full time.

 

Mycroft’s implicit confirmation that the chastity belt had been fitted by Sherlock helped ease the transition out of active mourning.  Mycroft’s refusal to provide the combination to the lock and his active interference in John’s attempts to get it removed cut John off from what remain of his and Sherlock’s life.

 

Today he was working on emergency appointments; his last appointment of the day was a walk in who gave his name as Eukleides Morris and his address as one of the stock homeless addresses.  The man who entered his room was stooped over with age, with thick bushy white hair and dressed in worn old-fashioned clothing.  Something about him seemed familiar to John but it was a feeling he had grown used to ignoring over the last few years.

 

Eukleides complained in a deep croaking voice of a chronic smoker, his broken baritone narrating the indignities of life on the streets in an oddly soothing manner.  His only true medical complaint was a gimp leg that bothered him during the night.  Inviting Eukleides to take off his shoes and roll up his trousers John turned to gather the necessary accoutrements to carry out a full examination.

 

When John turned back to face the man his grizzled and worn patient had disappeared.  In his place, a tired and haggard Sherlock grinned at him.  Fear ran ice cold through his veins.  He thought he was over this.  It was no time to be hallucinating his best friend was alive. He blinked, hoping the delusion would dissipate in to the vague sense of familiarity that had been bothering him since Eukleides walked in to his room.

 

When he opened his eyes, the vision was looking at him concern creasing his brow.  Panic bubbled and he felt himself grow faint.  “Please not now” was his only thought as he tumbled over the edge into oblivion.

 

…

 

Eukleides was gazing down at him still wearing Sherlock's face, John’s head cradled in his lap.  He smelled oddly fragrant for a rough sleeper.

 

"John say something.  I haven't broken you have I?" the vision said in Sherlock's petulant upset voice. "I thought you were a solider." Sherlock's voice disappeared in to the furious buzzing filling John's ears as it became clear that this really was Sherlock.

 

He reared out of Sherlock's lap.  "You bastard," he spat throwing a fist at Sherlock.  Sherlock caught his fist between two iron tight hands.  "Take it off," he pleaded.

 

Sherlock released his fist to wrestle him down to the ground, superior strength and reach removing the advantage of John's training.  "No," Sherlock murmured, his voice a silky tone as one hand snaked down between their bodies to cup John's captive dick. "It's kept you mine without concern for 3 years."  Sherlock's fingers twisted painfully around John's balls, "No one wants a man who can't even take his dead boyfriend’s chastity belt off."

 

Footsteps outside the door interrupted whatever else Sherlock might have gone on to say.  His hand released its painful grip in John's balls to clasp at the back of his head pulling him into a determined kiss.  John heard the door open as his touch starved traitorous body relaxed into Sherlock a sick sense of relief filling him as he felt Sherlock alive and well.  The startled gasp and the door slamming closed barely registered as he moaned into Sherlock's eager mouth balls hot and heavy against Sherlock's thigh.

 

Sherlock wormed a leg between John’s pushing up almost painfully into the juncture between John’s legs as he ground his wrists together.  To John’s horror, arousal fizzed through his body and he pressed up in to Sherlock with a moan.  He could feel Sherlock smirking against his mouth.  "Definitely not taking it off."  Sherlock said drawing off from the kiss.


End file.
